


Burn

by zomb_ie



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Angst, honestly writing this was hardddd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomb_ie/pseuds/zomb_ie
Summary: Prompt: How do you save somebody who is convinced they deserve to burn?





	Burn

Aiden lay on his bed, his tear-stained face buried in the pillow, shrouded in the darkness of Isa's makeshift prison cell.

The prison Aiden put himself in.

His head was plagued with memories of  _that day,_ the only thing his thoughts consisted of anymore, his tainted heart oozing pain.

Pain, and regret.

Aiden wailed into the pillow, as he had everyday, for the past few weeks.

He sobbed as he remembered the look on Jesse's face as she pushed him off Sky City; a look of hatred, accompanied by a hint of relief. The glares the people of Sky City sent him through the windows of his cell, the tattered curtains blocking Aiden from their view, but failing to filter the pure loathing people felt for him.

He was unprotected even from the pure loathing that Aiden felt for  _himself._

His calloused hands twitched, fingers craving the weight of a blade.

Unfortunately, he had been stripped of his weapons, just as he had been stripped of his residual dignity.

Aiden barely responded when the door creaked open, not bothering to stifle his violent sobs.

"Aiden, here's your food," Reginald's voice said, his commanding address followed by a faint clatter, signifying that he had set down a plate.

"I don't want it," Aiden croaked, his strained voice muffled.

"Kid, you gotta eat,"

"No."

Aiden heard Reginald sigh in frustration, before striding out of the room, a weak  _click_ confirming that the door had been locked. He made no move for the food, burying his head further into the pillow to keep his nose from catching a whiff of its tempting aroma.

Aiden didn't deserve food. He didn't deserve people like Maya and Gill, or Lukas and Jesse. He didn't deserve the bed he lay on, or the water he drank, or the breaths he took.

All he deserved was to  _burn._

To burn in the fire of the hatred people felt for him; the hatred he felt for  _himself,_ the raging inferno fuelled by everything he had ever done wrong, every mean comment he had made, every person he had hurt, every agonizing breath he took. He deserved to have the flames scorch his entire being, incinerate every cell in his body, his broken conscience burnt to a crisp, leaving behind only the ashes of his miserable, pathetic existence.

The obnoxious creaking of the door interrupted Aiden's desires to suffer the agony of spontaneous combustion.

"Aiden," Isa's voice rang, "Reginald told me you are refusing to eat,"

Aiden let out a half hearted sob in response.

"I'm willing to let you out earlier if you help out with rebuilding," Isa suggested. "Maybe you could even talk to Maya and Gill tomorrow,"

"What?" Aiden demanded, scrambling upright. "No!"

"I don't understand—"

"No no no no," Aiden muttered, his voice quivering. "Keep me here, Isa. You refuse to kill me, so just keep me here. I can't deal with the hate, Isa,  _please_ ,"

"But, Aiden, this isn't healthy! You seem miserable, and you don't let me help,"

"I don't  _deserve_ your help,"

Isa looked at Aiden for a painfully long moment, her distraught expression almost convincing Aiden that there was  _someone_ who cared for him.

But Jesse's voice popped up in his head. Nobody cares, Aiden, she spat. Not me, not Lukas, not Maya and Gill, and definitely not Isa. After all, who should?

"We can save you, Aiden," Isa whispered.

No, Aiden. Nobody can save you.

"How, Isa?" Aiden hissed, tears streaming down his face. "How are you going to save somebody who is so convinced he deserves to burn?"


End file.
